Double Vision
by TeenageIceMachine
Summary: An unlikely romance, with an unlikely foe. Who wants the trio to seperate? And which trio is it?
1. No disguise for that double vision

**A/N: Okay guys. Another story. I will be updating I'll Put a Spell on You, just not right now. Inspiration hit, and not the good kind, but the bad kind. Instead of inspiration for the stories I've started already, it was new story inspiration. I hope you like it, and that you review it. I may or may not be updating "It should never have happened." 9 reviews. I asked for 10, and I guess no one wants to be the 10th person, so I guess that story sucks. Oh well. Read and enjoy. (AND REVIEW!)**

The first thought that entered her mind when she woke up was _safe_; the second thought was _warmth_. She had not yet opened her eyes as she was at the ending of a very delicious dream in which two men were laving attention and other things (!) upon her. She turned to move and found herself colliding with something. No wait, make that **_someone._** Her eyes snapped open and she pulled herself up towards where she assumed her headboard was located. Her back connected with the cool cherry colored wood and she looked down. noticing first her clothed status she sighed with relief. Next she noticed not one but two figures on either side of her legs. They were slowly stirring; both noticing the lack of heat on one side of their bodies. Two identical expressions looked up at her, though their faces were certainly nowhere near similar.

"Hermione...?"

"Sorry boys; it still scares me when I wake up with you guys there." she replied. "Of course I would rather have you there and not somewhere else though" she added when she saw their downcast eyes.

"I know Mi" Harry said. He turned over so he was now facing her legs. "Mornin' Malfoy."

Hermione's head swiveled to look at the boy who was so recently spooning her. "Good Morning Draco" she spoke softly. She never was able to still call him Malfoy after the incident. She felt it improper.

Draco leaned up and kissed her cheek. "Morning" he said. He then proceeded to roll off the bed and head towards the bathroom. He turned and looked at Harry and Hermione in the bed and spoke once more.

"Shotgun on the shower!"

Hermione and Harry scrambled out of bed in a vain attempt to get in the bathroom, but it was to no avail. With a smirk and a wink, Draco closed the bathroom door in both of their faces.

The three teenagers then skipped down from the makeshift Heads Common Room. Okay, Hermione skipped and the two boys grumbled about her being so damned chipper in the morning. The original Heads common room was decimated in the first attack on Hogwarts. That came at the beginning of the school year when everyone was just getting settled into their routine. Hermione's skipping slowed down to a slow walk as her mind began to wander to that fateful day…

FLASHBACK

"Hermione! Noooo!" Harry screamed dashing towards his best friend. She was squaring off against Crabbe, who while he did not know many curses or hexes, used his brute force against her. They were inside the Heads Common Room, and Harry was upstairs after killing Aiden Ayer and his father. He felt rather than heard Hermione's pain and immediately ran to help her, unfortunately for Hermione it was not before Crabbe was able to put the cruciatus curse on her. Harry got in position to stun the behemoth student, but never uttered the curse.

"Petrificus Totalus" came a strong voice from behind the both of them.

Harry and Hermione both turned to look at Draco Malfoy. Shock was written quite clearly across their faces. They didn't stare long however, as at that moment the bloodcurdling scream of Padma Patil was heard throughout the common room, and everyone went still; deatheaters and students alike. Thinking quickly, Harry turned to where Voldemort was standing; watching his deatheaters attack the students of Hogwarts and sent the killing curse his way. Well, not exactly the killing curse, but a curse he and Hermione had come up with to kill Voldemort. A regular killing curse wouldn't work, but a killing curse mixed with an eternal love curse would. Harry didn't really understand how it would work. Hermione knew though, and if Harry knew one thing, it was that Hermione is always right.

The curse hit with a deadly accuracy, causing Voldemort to crumple to the floor and many of his deatheaters to run to his aid; one deatheater in particular: Lucius Malfoy. Getting to his lord the fastest he grabbed for his body to hold him up. As soon as his hand touched his Lord's, he began to shriek in pain. His hand was now fusing with the body of his Lord. What the spell was doing to Voldemort's body, it was able to do to everyone that touched him. This was not a side effect Hermione or Harry predicted, but Harry was happy it was one. It was taking down Lucius Malfoy as well as Voldemort. One couldn't ask for a better spell in Harry's opinion.

With Voldemort crumbling, and Lucius melding with him, the deatheaters realized the battle was lost. Quickly trying to apparate out of Hogwarts, they found themselves stuck. Not only were they stuck from apparating, they couldn't move physically either! It was as though their bodies had been glued to their spots. Rather than give up the fight, they started spouting off spells left and right at the students. Draco ran in front of a particularly nasty cruciatus curse that was aimed at Hermione. Falling to the floor, he writhed in pain, but didn't cry out. He wouldn't give his Aunt Bella the satisfaction of hearing the screams she was hoping so desperately to wrench out from her blood traitor of a nephew since he had thrown himself in front of her curse.

There was another scream, and Hermione knew it was Padma's voice. She ran towards where she heard the voice from and found Padma Patil up against a wall, dangling from magical chains hanging from the ceiling. Her body was completely unrecognizable through the blood and entrails spattered over her clothes. Goyle Sr. stood slightly to the left of her, wand in one hand, and the blunt end of a muggle knife in the other. The sharp end however; was currently buried between the ribcages of the Ravenclaw Head Girl. Hermione was shaken from her observation by another cry from the bloodied girl and quickly stunned and killed the deatheater. Rushing to the girl's aid, she undid the magical locks with a quick spell and caught Padma when she crumpled to the ground. A few healing spells would be needed before she could move Padma to the hospital wing. She used a spell to close the gaping wound in her abdomen and performed a few pain relieving charms before lifting her up and heading out of the room.

END FLASHBACK

Hermione was shaken from her thoughts to find two boys staring intently at her from above. 'Wait…above? Why am I on the floor? What just happened?'

"Hermione, love, are you alright?" Draco asked; concern evident in his tone of voice.

"I'm fine. Just a little dizzy is all. Help me up will you?" she replied.

Both boys reached for her and pulled her to her feet with little effort.

"You gave us a right scare there H'Mione" Harry said. "Draco here shrieked like a girl."

"I think you'll find it was more of a bellow." Draco replied still staring at Hermione. (A/N: BTVS!)

Hermione started to laugh. "I'm fine guys really. Just a dizzy spell. I get them from time to time. I just need to eat something and I'll feel better."

She started off towards the Great Hall again and motioned for the two boys to follow her. "Afterwards, I am going to go and visit Padma. See if there is any change. Madam Pomfrey was optimistic about her recovery. She's been showing slight changes and she thinks that today might be the day that Padma awakens."

Both boys nodded their assent and claimed their intent to join her. The loss they felt for their friend was evident even though they had only known each other a few short weeks. Solidifying the plans for later, they entered the Great Hall and walked to a table. Since the war Dumbledore had proclaimed that House Tables were no longer needed and made many small tables for students to sit at. He claimed it was for unity, but Hermione had a feeling it had more to do with the fact that with the amount of surviving students left, there was just too much empty space at each of the house tables.

Harry and Draco found a nearly empty table towards the front of the Great Hall. A few small Hufflepuffs were sitting there already, but they took one look at the unlikely trio and moved quickly to another table. Hermione looked confused at their actions. Normally people were pushing and shoving to sit with the three "heroes" of the ill fated and short lived war. This was highly unusual, and Hermione didn't know whether to feel upset that she was shunned, or relieved that they didn't have to tell the story all over again. She settled for relieved as the Headmaster stood up to begin the breakfast.

"Welcome children. Tonight we are partaking in a very special occasion. We are partaking in the tradition that muggles call a 'birthday party'. Hermione Granger, please stand up."

Suddenly it hit Hermione what day it was. Today was her 18th birthday. She slowly stood up, glancing down at the two boys on either side of her. Just as she thought; wicked grins on the both of their faces; completely identical. Light and dark. '_Ironic isn't it. Harry's dark hair and dark green eyes; Draco's blond hair and crystal clear silver eyes. You'd think Harry would have been the dark wizard…yet…'_

"…in celebration we will be holding a ball in her honor." _Whoa, what? _That statement definitely brought Hermione's attention back to the matter at hand.

"A ball! We're having a ball for that _filths_ birthday!"

Hermione winced at the sound of Pansy's voice ringing through the Great Hall.

"Sit down and shut up Parkinson" yelled Blaise Zabini, another 7th year Slytherin. After saying this, he got up and moved to the seat next to Draco.

"Thanks man." Draco whispered to Blaise.

"Don't mention it. Chit needs to be put in her place." Blaise replied.

"I refuse to attend any ball that celebrates a mudbloods day of birth" Pansy retorted.

"Good then, you won't come. Looks like everyone's wishes are coming true today." Draco replied.

Pansy looked appalled at the retort Draco directed at her. It was well known throughout the school that Pansy considered Draco to be her property. Hell, it was written all over the walls in the girl's bathroom. Granted, each night the house elves washed them away, but miraculously they appeared again and again. She stood there, gaping like a fish at the trio's table.

"Parkinson, close that mouth or I'll close it for you" stated Draco.

Doing so, she quickly sat back down and resumed looking at her hands in her lap. Murmuring to herself about lying boyfriends and Mudblood whores, she contemplated her state of affairs. What she came up with was a very sad state indeed.

"Now, there will be absolutely none of that. Tonight is a special occasion, and while there is no need to participate, I hope you will all join us for our Hermione's day of birth party." Dumbledore continued, bringing everyone's attention back on him. "Today shall be a full Hogsmeade day. The carriages will be leaving in an hour and once every two hours after that. There will be no classes tomorrow nor the next day as it is a Friday and you should have a long weekend after all we have been through this past week." Cheers went up from all the tables at this statement. "Now everyone eat, and have fun today!"

"H'Mione…H'Mione…H'MIONE!"

"What Harry?"

"You can sit down and eat now." He replied smiling sweetly up at her.

"Oh right. Sorry about that. So, what do you want to do today at Hogsmeade?" she asked.

"Oh well, first Draco and I thought…"

Harry never got to finish his though because at that moment Luna Lovegood appeared at Hermione's side squealing as only she could.

"Herm! Are you going to Hogsmeade? Of course you are, what am I saying? It's your birthday. Did you know? I mean of course you knew, but did you know about the party tonight? Do you have a dress? If you don't we can go dress shopping, seeing as I don't have a dress, or rather I do, but not a dress that I would want to wear to such a momentous occasion…"

Luna was cut off in the middle of her sentence by none other than Hermione's hand.

"Luna, I am, I do, I didn't, I don't. Does that cover about everything?

Luna nodded her head, Hermione's hand still attached to her face.

"Buf duff it cuffer all uff the poimfs of tofay?" Luna asked.

"What?"

Luna pulled Hermione's hand down, and restated "But does that cover all the points of today. I mean, there are so many other things to consider like makeup, and bathing toiletries, and music, and jewelery…"

Hermione's hand shot up again to cover Luna's mouth. "Luna. I appreciate this really I do, but honestly. I don't need all that. It's one party. I can wear my dress robes from the Yule Ball, and just put my hair up in a bun. And if you go off on any more tangents, I will never remove my hand. Understand?" Hermione smiled to let her know she was kidding.

"I know. I'm sorry. I got carried away, it's just that your 18. That's so exciting. I wish I were 18…I know, I know, off subject, but still. You are coming with me today missy. Whether you want to or not."

Hermione began to protest.

"It's final missy. And that's that."

**Next Chap: Hogsmeade visit. : )**

**R&R PLEASE **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I am so very sorry. I'm a jerk. I haven't updated in the longest time, and if you feel the need to hurl me into a river with cement high heels, then do so. Here is the next chapter of what I hope to be a story that is liked and reviewed. So far, there's been like no response, except for "yuck" oh well. Can't please everyone. **

**Disclaimer: don't own it. **

Bright Light poured in through the slits between her curtains. She squinted while she slowly let her eyes adjust.

_How am I going to get out of here before Luna comes? And how the hell am I going to get out of this bed without waking them?!?_

She carefully moved her leg from in between Draco's thighs, only causing Draco's eyes to flutter slightly. Stopping her ministrations to wait for Draco to settle down, she suddenly felt a hand slide up her thigh. Peering underneath the covers she noticed the pale hand that contrasted with the tan flesh of her thigh.

"Draco!" she whispered. "Don't do that!"

"Why not?" he mumbled sleepily, still keeping his eyes closed.

"Because…well just because!" she whispered back.

"That's not an answer. Uncle Sev tells me that it's not an answer all the time" he replied groggily. Slowly he inched his handle under the hem of her shorts.

"Honestly! Draco!" she half whispered. "Luna will be here at any moment and I've got to get out of here before then!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Hermione!" a voice bellowed. "Hermione Granger! Get yourself dressed and come open this prat of a portrait this instant!"

**BANG BANG BANG**

"Hermione…love…you had better get your cute bum up, because she is about to wake up the entire castle."

"But Draco…"

"Don't 'But Draco' me missy, you get your bum out of this bed this instant. Some of us are trying to sleep" he said with a smirk.

"Draco, if you get rid of her, I'll do anything you want. We can do it anyway you want…anywhere you want…"

"Love. I'm giving you ten minutes"

"What?"

"I'm letting her in, but I won't let her up here for ten minutes" he stated. "So get dressed."

With those words, he kissed her shocked face and went to open the portrait.

"Bloody, stupid, insolent, spoiled…" Hermione muttered.

"Git" said a voice from beneath the coverlet.

"Harry!" Hermione cried. "How long have you been awake?"

"Long enough to know that Draco's a bloody fool. Anything he wants? Anywhere he wants? And he leaves the bed? Bloody ponce that one is!" Harry replied cheekily.

"Oh you!" Hermione grabbed the waistband of his pajama pants, pulled back and let the elastic slap against his back.

"If you want me out of my clothes darling, all you had to do was say so."

Not quite the reaction Hermione was expecting, but she welcomed it nonetheless as Harry moved his head out from under the blanket.

'_God's he looks adorable with his hair all mussed up._

Hermione reached back towards Harry's pants, although this time she bypassed the elastic completely. She chose instead to rest her hand upon the growing bulge beneath the cotton.

"Mione, although I hate to admit it…I'm going to have to go all 'poncey' on you right now."

"I didn't know you had stopped being a ponce Potter" drawled a voice by the door.

"Takes one to know one Malfoy"

"Ah, too true Potter. Too true. Unfortunately, Hermione will not be with our poncey goodness today, as she is going shopping with Luna in precisely 7 minutes and 31 seconds."

"Fuck!"

"Hermione. Tut tut. Such language"

"You…"

"…have let Luna in and trapped her downstairs effectively for 7 more minutes. Now get that lazy bum of yours dressed before she breaks in!" Draco finished for her.

"Oh my! I'm not ready!" Hermione jumped out of the bed and rushed to the dresser. Upon reaching the dresser she began tossing out almost everything she owned.

"Hermione…" Draco began. "…Hermione…" Walking over to her, he shouted "Hermione!"

"What?!?"

Draco pointed his wand at Hermione and muttered a few incantations.

"There you are love" he said and proceeded to kiss her full on the mouth. "Now you have 3 minutes in which to go downstairs before Luna marches up here."

"Fine you prat, I'll leave. I can see when I am not wanted."

"Hey hey now Mione" began Harry. He got up from the bed and stalked over to her and hugged her from behind. Pushing his burgeoning erection against her, he whispered in her ear "You are always wanted…now go before Luna gets up here in time to see me ravaging you against the wall." He pushed her towards the portrait to the common room.

"But…"

"Hermione go…and Harry, since you currently cannot ravish our lovely Head Girl, I give you permission to use my body as you will."

"Draco!"

"What Hermione? The boy is sporting an erection that could cut diamonds. Now be on your way" Draco stated as he waved at her dismissively.

Hermione's last look into the room provided her with a full on view of Harry's naked backside advancing on Draco's equally naked front.

**Common Room**

"Hermione! This is going to be so fun!" exclaimed Luna upon seeing the girl descend the stair.

Both girls then departed towards the carriages for Hogsmeade.

**Hogsmeade**

The girls entered the village where Luna proceeded to pull Hermione into ever robes/dress store in sight.

"Luna. Can we please go back to the square? I have to meet Draco and Harry in an hour and twenty. We have been to tons of dress shops and I have yet to find a robe or a dress you agree to let me wear."

"If you would stop picking such horrid dresses, I would have agreed to one of them by now. Come on now, lets try this shop" Luna stated as they came to a very small shop. It bore a dilapidated sign proclaiming 'Selene's Scissors'.

"Luna…if we go into this shop, and I still do not find a dress, you must promise me that you will allow me to go to The Three Broomsticks no matter what."

"But…"

"Luna. Please"

"Fine Herms. Fine. Now can we please go in and find you a dress?"

The girls entered the shop and were amazed. The dresses around them were positively breathtaking. Gowns of every color imaginable decked the store's walls. They watched as a woman of nearly 100 years of age came out to greet them.

"Well hello dearies! I am Madam Selene. How may I help you?"

"We're looking for a dress for my friend here" Luna began. "She's very fussy though."

Before Hermione had the chance to protest, the old witch began tottering through the shop picking up dresses haphazardly.

"C'mere dearie, lets try these on you."

Hermione followed the witch to the dressing are and stood upon the raised floor. The old witch held up the dresses and surrounded Hermione with them.

"Dearie, just call out the number you find on each dress and a replica will appear on your person."

Hermione called out several numbers before Luna finally told her that they had found the one.

'_Finally'_

"Oh dearie, you look beautiful. Now I have just the jewelry to go with that dress. Oh and shoes! You'll need shoes!"

"Oh no, that won't be necessary. I think I will only have enough for the gown."

"How much money do you have with you dearie?"

"100 galleons."

"Well that's perfect! The entire package is only 55 galleons!"

"What!"

"Yes dearie. That is all I ask. Now let me get those shoes"

Madam Selene tottered off to find the shoes while Hermione stared at Luna in shock.

"Luna. I can't. This is too perfect a dress for it to be that inexpensive."

"Hermione. Gift horses…ok? Gift horses."

Madam Selene entered the dressing area once more holding up a pair of elegantly styled silver stilettos and a dark burgundy colored box. Handing the box to Hermione, Madam Selene awaited her approval.

Opening the box, Hermione was stunned. Completely and utterly speechless, she kept pointing to herself and the box, alternating facial expressions of shock and elation.

"This means she likes them, but believes that you are giving her so much for so little" Luna supplied when Madam Selene asked if everything was alright.

"But…I…Don't…..Wait."

"Hermione darling, speak in real sentences…just like we practiced."

Luna's comment seemed to smack the girl back into reality. Trying to explain to the woman however, was soon becoming frustrating. It seemed as though the woman would not hear of her even thinking about not taking the package. In fact, the old witch told her that whether she bought the package or not, Hermione would find it awaiting her at her room in Hogwarts.

"Hermione. Take the package" Luna urged gently.

"Fine, but I am giving you 80 galleons for it, whether you like it or not" Hermione stated to Madame Selene.

"Very well dearie, if you must."

"Now Luna. Am I allowed to go to the Three Broomsticks?

"Gah! Yes Hermione! Ok! Yes!"

Hermione practically skipped her way out the door as Luna headed to Madam Puddifoots to meet her own boyfriend…

**Next Chap: Three Broomsticks and more flashbacks**

**a/n: Ok. So I am a majorly majorly majorly large jerk. I haven't updated in a year! I don't even know why! It's not like I don't (or didn't) have the free time! New things though, I got a new job, and I am now much happier. I am intent on continuing this story. I am not sure about my other ones, and may start to take them down. Let's see if I can finish one before starting any more! Fingers crossed everyone! **

**Ahh! I totally forgot. I need votes on the dress. I've picked out Luna's dress, which I will describe at the ball, but I need to know about Hermiones. I've narrowed it down. Just remove the spaces and vote using the number next to the dress link!**

**1. http//amsale . com/ bridal / bluelabel /050709/ 050709558 . shtml **

**2. http// amsale . com/ bridal / bluelabel /050709/ 050709549 . shtml**

**3. http// kennethpool . com/ gallery/ 061002/ 061002242 . shtml**

**4. http// kennethpool . com/ gallery / 050515/ 050515208 . shtml**

**5. http// kennethpool . com/ gallery / 050515/ 050515204 . shtml**


	3. Fluff

**Author's Note: I do not own any portion of this story that any way resembles Harry Potter. Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling. No copy write infringement is meant by this story. Money is not being made by any part of this story.**

"Mione! Mione! Over here!"

Hermione weaved through the throng of students packing the 3 Broomsticks. Arriving at her destination was no easy task as everyone seemed to want to talk to the birthday girl. Finally reaching the table that held her two boys, she sighed with relief as a butterbeer was slid her way.

"Soooo..." Harry began.

"Don't even Potter" she interrupted.

"What? I was only going to comment that you seem to be relatively unscathed after your shopping trip with Luna."

"Yes well, psychologically I'm crushed. Dress after dress. It was an assault on my bookworm nature and she is a cruel friend" she replied dramatically.

"Oh get over it Herm."

"Luna! I thought you were meeting..."

"Yeah, I thought so too..." the girl replied, taking a stool next to Hermione.

"Oh I am sorry Luna. I know you were looking forward to seeing him."

"Who?" Identical questions spilled from both boys lips.

"No one important Harry" Hermione responded quickly.

Changing the subject, she asked the boys if they were all ready for the party later.

"Well, yes and no" Draco replied. "We still need to get you your gifts."

"Honestly, its not at all necessary..."

"Yes it is Mi" Harry said. The tone in his voice indicated finality, but Hermione pressed on.

"Really Harry, Draco. It is not that big of a deal."

"Mi, we want to. After the last few weeks we have had, we want to do something special for you." The look in Harry's eyes told her to let it be.

"Thanks boys" Hermione answered. She could see they were determined to get it, and she didn't want to discourage them.

"Hey Herms, we better get going if we want to be ready on time."

"Luna, we just got here. I haven't even finished my butterbeer!"

"Go ahead Mi. We're getting ready to go as well. That present isn't goig to pick itself." Harry stated.

"I'll see you back at the castle boys" she said as she kissed each of their proffered cheeks.

As Hermione was walking back towards the castle with a yammering Lua she began to feel a prickly sensation along her spine.

"Spiny Thistleweed" she stated.

Luna immediately stopped talkig and pulled her wand from her sleeve holster. "Where?" she whispered.

"Two o'clock, maybe 3" Hermione stated, wishing she hadn't put her wand in her ankle holster. Wandless magic it would be then.

The each walked cautiously forward.

"Well well. If it isn't the **filth** we're celebrating tonight" a nasally high pitched voice claimed.

"Pansy, darling. You are looking especially puggish today. How's the application for that nose job coming along?"

"I don't have a problem with you Lovegood, but insult me again, and you'll find yourself at the wrong end of my wand."

"Oh please, you say that as if there was a right end."

"Listen Mudblood, if my father were here..."

"But that's just it Parkinson, he isn't here. He's never going to see the ligh of day again. Get used to it. Your stuck up, spoiled little princess act isn't going to get you anywhere. It is a new world. Figure out how to live in it." With that said, Hermione and Luna headed back toward the castle, leaving a positively fuming Pansy plotting her revenge.

Later that evening, the party was in full swing. Dean Thomas was calling up the stairs to Luna and Hermione.

"Let's get a move on Luna!"

"We'll be right down!" Luna called back. "Honestly, he's such a nag. Herms, can you pass me that shoe over there?"

Dean tried his luck again, calling out to her "Luna, we are 30 minutes late for the party!"

Hermione chuckled, and agreed with him and told Luna so.

"Hermione, how many times do I have to tell you, we are not late! We are going to be fashionable."

"The phrase is _'fashionably late' _Luna. The word '_late'_ is in the saying."

"Hermione, please. When they see you, o one is going to remember that we are arriving just a bit after the party has started."

"You mean late."

"Oh honestly Herms, yes! We will be arriving late. Gah! You drive me insane!"

"Yes, I know. Are you done yet?" Hermione was extremely tired of waiting for her friend.

"Almost, Just a few more beads... There, I'm done. Let's go."

"Oh sure, now you are ready."

"LUNA!" Dean shouted from the common room.

"We're coming Dean!" she shouted back.

Hermione reached the door, but Luna stopped her. "Wait!"

"What now Luna?"

"Herms, I love you, but there is no way in Hades that I am following oyu down the stairs."

"What...why?"

"I can't compete with all that Herms" she said, gesturing to Hermione. "So I am going first, so I can get all the whistles and winks I can."

"Oh Luna" Hermione sighed as she let out a light chuckle at her friend's explanation. "Let's go already."

"Finally" Dean said with an exaggerated sigh.

"Dean, darling..."

"Yeah, Luna?"

"Do shut up."

"Yes Luna. You look lovely by the way." he said as he offered his arm. "Milady?"

"Why thank you Milord" she quipped, taking his proffered arm.

"Herm! Let's go!"

Hermione stopped laughing and picked up her wand from Luna's dresser. Shrinking it, and sticking it to the inside of her bodice, she headed down the stairs.

**A/N: Next chapter up will be a description of the dresses and of the ball. I will also be adding at least another chapter to my other stories within the next few days. Let me know how you like it so far. :) **


End file.
